marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inhuman Badoon
Name / Badoon Fifth Caste / Moord Is there anything predating Royals #6 about a "Badoon Fifth Caste" ? Is it possible that that name refers to the Inhuman Badoon as a whole ? Undoniel (talk) 08:44, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :It's potentially a synonym for the Moord Council, in which case Medusa calling Aladi "Lady of Moord" wouldn't necessarily be a reference to the planet. -- Annabell (talk) 08:54, August 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I thought of it, but a caste and a council seemed too afar from each other. Hopefully we'll have the company of the Universal Inhumans for at least 2 more issues...Undoniel (talk) 09:16, August 23, 2017 (UTC) ::: states that "they searched ... for species ... Humans. Kymellians. Badoon. ... And the beings they altered--- the Inhumans, The White Room, the Moord". :::So I assume we could have: :::* the Inhuman Kymellians page renamed White Room (Kymellians) or White Room (Inhuman Kymellians). I don't like using "Inhuman" here but, on the other hand, without "Inhuman", it lacks precision. :::* the Inhuman Badoon page renamed Moord (Inhuman Badoon). I don't like using "Inhuman" here as well, but Moord (Badoon) would have no logic given Moord (who should be Moord (Planet)) is already related to the "classic" Badoon. :::Undoniel (talk) 10:58, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::I disagree with this line of thinking and the proposed renamings. We already know from that in this context "Moord" is the Moord Council, which along with the White Room are their respective species' equivalent of the House of Agon. (Note, they're not talking about Earth-616 in , so the mentions won't have a reality designation until a TRN is assigned to Arctilan's reality.) -- Annabell (talk) 18:48, August 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yes, the "Moord Council", the council of the Moord. That doesn't disqualify it as the species' name, at the contrary. The listing "the Inhumans, The White Room, the Moord" is about the "beings" "altered", not about institutions (at much nations, but Inhuman species seemingly tend to be their own nations). ::::::On the White Room, I tend to agree with you and to more unsure about it, but in the end, why not. The Inhumans are both a species and sometimes a nation. Having a "First Chair" to them isn't different from having a "King of the Inhumans". ::::::On the "they're not talking about Earth-616", I see your point, but in this case, we can fairly assume it applies: The sentence start in the present and is followed by its recording into Arctilan's reality, which is a future of Earth-616. ::::::Undoniel (talk) 19:53, August 25, 2017 (UTC) I just feel like you're suggesting renames based upon your own personal speculation over a single line from a new issue that you're seemingly interpreting in a way that is logically inconsistent with the existing material. Maybe a chart will make my point more clear: Experimented Upon Became Governed By Badoon currently Inhuman Badoon with exact name unknown, but logically "Inbadoon" Moord Council Centaurians Incentaurians Centaurian Royal Family Humans Inhumans Inhuman Royal Family Kymellians currently Inhuman Kymellians with exact name unknown, but logically "Inkymellians" White Room From my perspective there's no logical reason to speculate that the race and the governing body are the same name simply because we've not yet seen the exact name of the subspecies used anywhere. -- Annabell (talk) 20:40, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :It's isn't inconsistent. You don't pay attention to that "single line", the list doesn't state Inhuman Royal Family nor Moord Council, but Inhumans and Moord, that's why I am led to believe that White Room might be the name of their "nation-species"/people. :Also, Inbadoon and Inkymellians might be right, but the Wraith "Inhumans" have been called "Direst Wraiths" (why may be an expression but "inhumans" is as well) (Well "Indire Wraiths" or "Dire Inwraiths" would sound stupid). Nothing proves us whether the Badoon or the Kymellians would follow that nomenclature or not, while Royals #5 seems to establish "Moord" and "the White Room" as species names like "Inhumans". :Thought I'll admit it lacks certainty, that's the only hint of clue we've had about what could be the White Room. For "Moord", the fact that there is a Moord Council doesn't prevent "Moord" to be the name of the species, led by a council named after its people. That doesn't seem to be a lot of speculation from my perspective.Undoniel (talk) 22:34, August 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Likewise, Inhumans in that sentence could be short for Inhuman Royal Family and thus they're all three mentions of respective governing organizations, which is consistent with the existing information, but either way, I don't see a rush to rename the species articles based upon speculation to be "good" policy. -- Annabell (talk) 00:53, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :::There's indeed no rush, but you're the one speculating we're talking about ruling organizations when the line mentions the beings altered, therefore the people. Nothing proves White Room is limited to a ruling assembly. Moord council is seemingly one, but "Moord" could be a people name without much speculation. "Inhumans" would have been "Royal family" or "Royals" in your example. :::Al Ewing states here that "one branch of the Universal Inhumans is the Kymellian White Room". I think we can admit it's not the ruling organizations but the people that are branches of the Universal Inhumans.Undoniel (talk) 01:54, August 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Al Ewing confirmed on Twitter that Moord and White Room are the official names of the Inhuman Badoons and the Inhuman Kymellians, respectively (here). He also confirmed "Badoon Fifth Caste" refers to the Moord / Inhuman Badoons (here). ::::--TMAO (talk) 04:31, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, I had forgotten to check his twitter.Undoniel (talk) 07:50, August 27, 2017 (UTC)